


Marga's Personal Exploration

by Scriberat



Series: Magi Pride 2020 [20]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Marga is hitting puberty and starting to see people in different lights.
Relationships: Titus Alexius & Marga
Series: Magi Pride 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Marga's Personal Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> at this point she's like 11, about the age when we start really thinking about this stuff — unless im an early bloomer there

Marga lay on her bed. She had gone down with Muu to visit the Fanalis and collect complaints. It was a nice little job that Muu had for her every once in awhile to make sure everything was going well now that the world had changed so drastically. Once the complaints had been collected, they could be reviewed and fixed. But...

Normally the job was pretty routine, just following Muu around, but today she had started wondering what his butt looked like. Not only that, but they had gone to where some of the others were training and she got a glimpse of one of their chests before he got his toga back on properly. It had made her blush and she wasn't even sure why.

She could have just passed it off as being attracted to guys, but then they found a few of the girls, including Razhol and Myron, and she almost missed what they were saying because she was staring at their chests and hips. And Razhol had a nice butt, too, especially when doing squats! Marga screamed into her pillow.

Titus came in soon after. "Marga, are you alright? Muu mentioned you were distracted earlier."

"I'm having a crisis."

"I can see that. What's the crisis?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Everyone is hot."

"Ah, you are at that age now." Titus sat next to her and smiled. "It's strange, right? You wake up one day and realize that you're seeing things in a whole new light from before."

"Yeah! Also, Fanalis are all ripped and it's not fair."

Titus laughed. "That they are! If I weren't committed to Sphintus, I could see myself getting with a couple of them. But that's beside the point. Keep an eye on how you feel, okay? And get to know lots of people as you grow. It'll make forming a relationship easier when you're older."

"Okay. Thanks, Titus." Marga smiled and sat up. "You know, you're really pretty, too. Not the same way as them, but still really handsome."

Titus smiled. "Thank you, Marga. You should try looking at kids your own age once you start getting serious."

"Right. I will." She nodded and got up. "I'm gonna go make a snack!"

The talk with him really helped. It was nice to have someone who understood what it was like being so young. She skipped down to the kitchens and fixed herself a snack, feeling much better about things now.

**Author's Note:**

> and thus she has a better understanding of why and where to go


End file.
